Kiss Me Through The Phone
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: Abbey's feeling a little randy, but Jed's a touch too far away to do a hands-on job. Pre-series phone sex fic. Abbey/Jed. One-shot.


A/N: It's been ages since I've written Abbey/Jed- I'm trying to get back into it so I can finish All My Heart, but school is being mega-frustrating. Hopefully soon I'll get back into the swing of writing!

For now, here's a smutty little fic for my friend Brooke.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

* * *

Of all the nights for her daughter to put up a fuss about going to bed, today had to be the day, didn't it?

Abbey Bartlet had spent the entire day frustrated and jittery, aching in an unquenchable way, and all she wanted was for her eldest daughter to get in bed so she could call her husband and see if there was any way to fix her current situation.

"Mom, it's only nine!" Liz exclaimed, a disgruntled look on her teenaged face, and Abbey resisted the urge to sigh in frustration.

"Last time I checked, you were only thirteen, and didn't make the rules around here," Abbey replied, placing one hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow at her eldest daughter. Liz let out a groan, shooting her mom a look.

"Moooom, I'm the only seventh grader who doesn't stay up until ten!" Liz complained, and Abbey's eyebrow rose even further; Liz huffed, getting up off the couch and stomping to her room, causing Abbey to roll her eyes.

She followed her daughter upstairs, checking in on Zoey, who was curled up in the corner of her bed, burrowed in her blankets with only the top of her brunette head sticking out. Abbey smiled, shutting the door with a light click before doing the same to Ellie. The six year old was sprawled out on her stomach, one foot dangling off the edge, her hand shoved under her pillow, where Abbey assumed a book had been stored.

She stopped in Liz's doorway next, finding the dark-haired teenager throwing her clothes into her hamper.

"Angry at your t-shirt?" Abbey asked, raising an eyebrow as she rested her hip against the doorframe. Liz turned, startled, before turning back to her hamper and putting the last of her clothes in it. "You know you're not allowed to ignore your mother, right?"

"I'm going to bed Mom," Liz said, tugging the covers back from her bed, smacking at the pillow a few times, and Abbey sighed quietly.

"Liz, I can assure you, you are not the only thirteen year old that goes to bed before 10," Abbey said, stepping further into her daughter's room, watching as the teenager climbed between her covers, burrowing into the blankets. Abbey sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing her hand over Liz's dark hair, pressing a kiss to the messy strands. "You'll thank me one day for sending you to bed on time. I love you."

She heard Liz sigh and wiggle around to face her, dark eyes looking up at her.

"Promise you won't tell anyone what time I have to go to bed though?" she asked, practically begging, and Abbey indulged her.

"Of course, sweetheart," Abbey reassured her, and Liz relaxed, reaching up to wrap her arms around Abbey's neck.

"I love you," Liz murmured, snuggling into Abbey for a moment before kissing her cheek and releasing her, curling back under her blankets and giving a quiet sigh. Abbey smiled and stood, closing her daughter's door lightly before heading to her own bedroom, the coil in her stomach curling a little tighter.

She shut and locked the door, grabbing a few candles from the drawer by the bed and grabbing a box of matches, lighting the two candles and then grabbing the phone after dropping her jeans and shirt to the floor.

She dialed Jed's number, praying her was at the apartment and not at work; if so, her plans would be considerably less enjoyable. There were a few more rings and then he picked up, his deep voice rumbling through the phone line and making her squirm slightly in the bed as she bit her lip.

"Hey," she said quietly, practically hearing his grin through the phone at her voice, and she couldn't help grinning in response. This arrangement wasn't the greatest thing; she missed him every day he was gone (and so did the girls), but she was so incredibly proud of him, and she would never hold him back- who knew, maybe one day he'd even be President. "Are you busy?"

"Never for you babe," he said, and she snuggled against her pillow, sighing softly. "It's so nice to hear your voice; it's been a long day."

"Pass any laws?" she asked, hearing him sigh quietly.

"Too many Republicans for that," he replied, and she laughed softly at that.

"What are you wearing?" she asked, stretching out under the covers and biting her lip, waiting for his response.

"Jeans and a t-shirt," Jed replied absentmindedly, and she rolled her eyes, realizing this was going to be harder than she'd originally thought.

"Jethro, I ever tell you you're really bad at phone sex?"

She heard him choke and couldn't help the grin as she stretched out further, snuggling against her pillow.

"I didn't realize we were having any," he replied mildly, and she snorted, rolling her eyes again. "Are you feeling a little randy, sweet knees?"

"If I am, you should just be glad I called you," Abbey answered smartly, parting her thighs slightly. "I could have just gotten myself off and not said a thing to you. Maybe I wouldn't have even thought about you."

"Oh I know I'm the only one that gets you hot, babe," Jed replied, and she gave a shiver, heat pooling in her stomach.

"Oh really?" she asked, running her tongue along her teeth, her mouth suddenly drier than before. She swallowed, listening to his breathing.

"I bet you're wet right now," he murmured, and her thighs clenched at that, a small moan leaving her lips as she parted her legs, her free hand sliding down her stomach. "I bet you've been thinking about me all day."

"As if you didn't think about me all day," she replied in a breathless quip, hand resting on her lower abdomen, her skin warm and flushed. She could hear him shifting in his seat and bit her lip, releasing a gush of air that she knew he heard.

"You know I'm always thinking about you, Abbey," he said in a low murmur, and she moaned again, hand slipping between her parted thighs. She gave a low whinge as she brushed her inner thighs, moving closer to her center, hearing him groan under his breath. "How wet are you for me, baby?"

"How wet do you want me to be?" she managed to murmur in reply, tilting her hips up towards her hand as she ghosted her point finger over her clit, drawing a ragged moan from her throat. She heard him groan again through the phone, the sound of a zipper being dragged down audible; she felt the heat pool further at the noise.

"I bet your panties were soaked before you even took them off," he said, voice dropping a pitch and curling her stomach even more. "I bet your thighs are damp right now."

"Jed," Abbey murmured, fingers dipping into her heat and making her moan, the sound loud in the empty room. "God I wish you were here."

"What would you want me to do if I was?" he asked, his voice low and raspy and _god_, the rush of wetness against her fingers was evidence of how much she liked it. "Would you want me to touch you, Abbey?"

She gave a little gasping cry as she slid two fingers inside herself, stretching them slightly and then curling them, hitting the spot inside that tore a moan from her throat. She heard Jed inhale sharply and bit back the smirk; she brushed her thumb over her clit and bucked into the touch, his name leaving her lips.

"Of course I want you- to touch me," she whimpered, grasping the phone tighter towards her ear. "I'm so wet for you- god _Jed_."

She could hear him groan her name and she tightened around her fingers, another strangled gasp leaving her lips.

"Do you have it?" he asked, his voice low and tight, his own discomfort and arousal evident even though she couldn't see him. She let out a low groan at his question, fumbling around the sheets for the object. When her hand touched it she searched for the switch, the low buzzing filling the room when he did. "Abbey- get it inside. Pretend it's me."

The vibrator slipped in easily she was so wet; she moaned his name and heard him curse, but she was so preoccupied with the toy inside her she couldn't pay him much mind. She angled it so it hit her clit with each stroke inside her, his name leaving her lips in rapid, high-pitched cries.

"Abbey," Jed said, his voice commanding, just the way she liked it. She managed to slow her movements when he asked, trembling with the urge to bring herself over the edge. "Think about me, being inside you. My thumb on your clit. My mouth on your breasts. Kissing, biting, licking- I'm everywhere, all at once."

Abbey began to move the vibrator in earnest now, panting desperately as Jed kept talking to her, his voice low and encouraging, though his breathing was unsteady, and she knew he was close. She changed the angle ever so slightly and her world shattered; she came with a keening cry of his name into the phone, hearing him swear violently before gasping out her name. She pulled the toy out when the sensations became too much, flicking it off and curling up on her side, still panting as her heart rate slowed.

She heard Jed exhale shakily, and she closed her eyes, exhaustion filling her. She wished he was here to tug her close, but she'd just have to settle for falling asleep with him on the phone.

"I wish you were here," she murmured quietly, drawing the blanket up around her chin. "I miss you, Jed."

"I miss you too sweetheart," Jed replied softly, and she could hear the edge of regret in his voice. "I love you so much Abbey. I'll see you when I'm home in two weeks."

"I love you too Jethro," she replied, stifling a yawn as she snuggled further into the pillow, knowing he'd disconnect when she fell asleep. "I can't wait until you're home."

And so, even with thousands of miles between them, a couple fell asleep together, knowing they were very much in love.


End file.
